Chucky
Chucky is the titular antagonist of the ''Child's Play'' franchise. He is a Good Guy doll who is possessed by the spirit of serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Biography Before He was born on January 24, 1950 in Hackensack, New Jersey to an Irish-American mother and an Austrian-American father who was an alcoholic and would frequently abuse Charles and his mother. It is implied that his family were murders in Seed of Chucky. ''Child's Play'' On the night of November 9th, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois, Charles Lee Ray, also known as the Lakeshore Strangler, is chased by homicide detective Mike Norris and his partner Jack Santos. He tries to shoot the detective but misses and is fatally shot in the back by him. He sees his accomplice Eddie Caputo in the getaway van up ahead and limps toward his direction, but Mike calls Jack to go after the van. After managing to briefly evade the police, Charles enters a toy store, where Mike fatally shoots him. Before dying, Charles finds boxes of Good Guy dolls and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. The store is then struck by lightning and it burns to the ground. The next morning, a young boy named Andy Barclay tells his widowed mother, Karen, that he wants a Good Guy doll for his sixth birthday after watching a television commercial for it. Unable to afford the full price, Karen buys a stolen Good Guy doll from a street peddler, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray transferred into. That night, as Andy is playing with the doll (who has introduced himself as "Chucky" via the talking feature of the doll), Karen's friend and co-worker Maggie Peterson, who is babysitting Andy, scolds him for turning on the evening news and placing Chucky in front of the TV. Andy tries to tell Maggie that he did not put Chucky in front of the television. Maggie then gets hit with a toy hammer and falls out of the kitchen window, falling several stories below to her death. The next day, Andy, apparently apparently upon Chucky's request, he visits Eddie Caputo's house, missing school. Chucky is reaveled as being alive. He sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him. Later, Andy is placed in a psychiatric ward after he near the crime scene. That night, Karen discovers that Chucky's batteries had never been put in and threatens to throw Chucky into the fireplace unless he reveals himself to her. Chucky comes to life, bites her, and runs out of the apartment. Karen contacts Mike Norris, who is now investigating Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, the homeless man who sold Karen the doll confirms he retrieved it from the burnt toy store Charles Lee Ray was killed. Chucky sneaks into Mike's car and tries to strangle him. Mike gets him off temporarily by burning his cheek with a cigarette lighter plug, but Chucky tries to stab him with a kitchen knife from behind his seat. Unable to drive while being attacked, the car goes out of control and flips over. Chucky tries to stab Mike again, but Mike shoots him in the chest. Chucky later meets with John Bishop, also known as Dr. Death, his former voodoo instructor, and asks why his gunshot wound bled. John informs him that the longer his soul remains trapped within the doll, the more human the doll will become, Chucky becomes angry and orders that John help him, however John refuses because he believes Chucky is truly evil and must be stopped. John tries to call the police, but Chucky pulls out a voodoo doll of John and began to torture him. Chucky threatens to stab the voodoo doll unless John tells him how to get out of the doll's body. John tells him that he must possess the first person he revealed himself to, which is Andy. Chucky offahandly remarks he's going to be six years old again and fatally stabs the voodoo doll in the chest. Mike and Karen finds a dying John and asks him how to kill Chucky. John tells them although Chucky is a doll, his heart is fully human and vulnerable to fatal injury. Chucky kills the head doctor, Dr. Ardmore with an electroshock therapy machine at the mental institution. Mike and Karen rush back to the apartment hoping that Andy is there. Chucky reaches the apartment where Andy is and knocks him with a baseball bat before attempting to transfer his soul into Andy's body, After a prolonged struggle, Chucky is thrown to the fireplace by Karen and is lit on fire by Andy after he throws the lighted match in the fireplace. Karen and Andy believe Chucky is dead, they leave the room to help an injured Mike Norris. After Andy gets the first aid kit from under the sink, he discovers Chucky is gone. A very charred but alive Chucky chases after Andy and Karen, who barricade themselves in the bedroom; Karen shoots him in the head, left arm and right leg, but missing his heart. After Mike's partner, Jack Santos, arrives, the scattered doll parts attempt to attack under the instructions of Chucky's screaming, severed head. Karen asks Mike to shoot Chucky in the heart, Mike makes a direct hit, finally killing Chucky. ''Child's Play 2'' Two years after the events of the first film in 1990, Play Pals Incorporation, the company that makes the Good Guy dolls, repaired the burned Chucky doll, insisting that there was nothing wrong with it, while Andy is sent to foster care due to his mother being sent to a mental hospital. When one of the workers who where creating Chucky's new body is killed via electrocution. Later that night, Chucky was being taken home by the CEO (Mr. Sullivan's) assistant, Mattson, not knowing that Chucky was truly alive. When he received a call from his girlfriend asking him if he remembered the Vodka for their 2-week anniversary. He replied with "yes" and "hang up", and angrily drove to the liquor store. When he got out of his car, Chucky got the phone and called Grace Poole, the manager of Andy's foster center and asks if he was there. She said no, but also asked who he was, which he replied, This is his uncle Charles." When Mattson came back to the car, irritated that Gold Cars where never accepted at the liquor store, he was attacked by Chucky. Chucky forces him to park the car and then kills him with a plastic bag. Chucky found his way to Andy's new house, owned by Phil and Joanne Simpson, and destroys a Good Guy doll named Tommy with Joanne's China figurine. The figurine was also destroyed as well. Chucky then buries the doll and takes his place. Phil then grounds Andy and his foster sister, Kyle thinking one of them broke the figurine. That night, Chucky ties Andy to the bed, and put a sock on his mouth. Chucky attempts to transfer his soul into Andy's body, disguising it as a game called "Hide the Soul", but was interrupted when Kyle began to crawl in through the window after sneaking out for a date. She began to untie Andy, but did not believe about his story of Chucky, Andy punches Chucky out off the bed. Phil and Joanne arrive, and Phil throws Chucky in the cellar. The next day, Chucky followed Andy to school, where he wrote swear words on Andy's worksheet. The teacher Miss Kettlewelll, believed it was Andy who wrote it, and kept him at school for detention. There, Kettlewell had found Chucky and locked him in the closet. Andy hears Chucky, escapes and made his way for home. Miss Kettlewell returned to the classroom, where she noticed Andy was missing. She heard a noise from the closet, and assumed that was where he was. She opened the door, Chucky stabs her with a pump and later beats her to death with a yardstick. That night, Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the cellar. He searched everywhere, but was attacked by Chucky. Chucky was hit in the side of the head, and hides behind the stairs. Phil slowly walks downstairs and attempts to calm Andy. However, Chucky found a harpoon and used it to dangle Phil. He released Phil, who fell to his death. About an hour later, Chucky had murdered Joanne in her bedroom and orders Kyle drive him to the foster center, where Andy was living once again. Kyle had stepped on the breaks, making Chucky crash through the window and falls out of the car. He was on the hood, but Kyle stepped on it, making it harder for Chucky to hold on. She once again stepped on the breaks, making Chucky fly off the car and hit a fence. She attempted to ram him, but got out of the way just in time. She got out of the car and found Chucky on her shoulders. Kyle took Chucky to the center, where he pulled the fire alarm. Chucky kills Grace by stabbing her three times making her to land on a photocopy machine. Chucky orders Andy to flee to the Play Pals factory for the transfer. In the factory, Chucky begins to transfer his soul into Andy's body once more and finally finished it. However, Chucky fails because he spent too much time in the doll's body. He then decides to kill Andy, but was stopped by Kyle. Chucky loses one of his hands and replaces with his knife. Chucky then murders a security guard. He then loses his legs, but still goes after the two. Andy then pour liquid material (used to make the plastic dolls) over him before Kyle puts an air hose in his mouth, which causes his head to explode, thus leading to Chucky's second death. ''Child's Play 3'' Eight years after the events of Child's Play 2, Play Pals Incorporation had finally healed the bad publicity it had been dealing with. The company release a new line of Good Guy dolls of the 1990's and recycle Chucky's remains, which transferred his soul from the corpse of the brand new doll, bringing him back to life. The company decide to give Mr. Sullivan, the CEO, the first doll as a present, oblivious to the fact that Chucky had been revived. That night, Sullivan placed the doll package while he played putt putt golf in his office. He then noticed weird things happening around the room, such as when the TV turned off by itself and the remote went missing. Eventually Chucky attacked Sullivan with a golf club and kills him by strangling him with a Yo-Yo. Chucky got on Sullivan's computer and looked in the files, and found Andy's new location, Kent Military School. He sent himself to the military school through a mail, hoping to transfer his soul into Andy's body, but is instead found by an 8-year old boy named Ronald Tyler. Realizing he has a new body, he told Tyler his secret, thus making Tyler eligible for the transfer. Chucky began to possess him, but was interrupted by Colonel Cochran. Cochran believing Chucky to be a simple doll, throws him in a dumpster. The garbage man arrived, putting everything in the dumpster to his truck. Chucky yelled for help, and the garbage man went back on the truck to find him. However, Chucky snuck to the driver's seat and turned on the truck's compactor, killing the garbage man. Chucky attacks Andy in his room and says he's planning to take over Tyler's soul. Andy attacks Chucky before Lieutenant Colonel Shelton arrives and takes the doll away from him claiming he needs for his sister's birthday, but Chucky escapes again. Tyler began a game of Hide and Seek in Cochran's office, forcing Chucky to find him. After trying to find him, he found Tyler in a closet, but the two were eventually found by two girls, Kristen DeSilva and Ivers. Kristen puts lipstick all over Chucky's mouth and the three made their escape when they heard Cochran coming, leaving Chucky. Chucky hid behind the corner and jumped out with a knife, which gave Cochran a fatal heart attack. Chucky kills the school's barber, Seargent Botnick by slashing his throat with a razor and sabotages a game of capture the flag, replacing paint balls with real ammunition bullets. That night, Chucky accosts Tyler, then threatens him when he refuses to take part. Tyler stabs Chucky with a pocket knife and runs, trying to find Andy. Chucky then attacks Kristen and holds her hostage hoping Andy would bring Tyler to him. The Blue and Red teams met and fired on each other. This resulted in Shelton's death. Chucky throws a grenade into the fray, but one of the students and Andy's roommate, Harold Whitehurst sacrifices himself by jumping on the top of the grenade. Tyler escaped to a nearby carnival, but Chucky had gotten there first, Chucky killed a security guard and forced Tyler into a haunted house ride-attraction. Andy and Kristen followed them, and a battle began. Kristen was injured, leaving Andy to fight Chucky alone. When Chucky was underneath a statue of a Grim Reaper, it swung its scythe, slicing the left half of Chucky's face. Chucky began the ritual, and Andy blasted his left arm in the process. Finally Chucky got his right had severed with Tyler's pocket knife and was thrown off of the fake mountain of skulls and into a giant propelling fan at the bottom, where it slices Chucky to pieces, killing him. ''Bride of Chucky'' One month after the events of Child's Play 3, Tiffany, Charles Lee Ray's ex-girlfriend, acquires Chucky's remains after bribing and later murdering a police officer named Robert Bailey who removed the dismembered "Good Guy" doll parts from an evidence locker by slashing his throat. Believing Ray's soul to still be inhabiting the doll, Tiffany crudely stitches Chucky back together, and reenacts the voodoo ritual which installed Ray inside the doll a decade ago. Tiffany is later visited by her Goth admirer Damien, Damien tries to deceive her into thinking he has committed a murder to please her by editing a bloody photo of his alleged victim, that he has taken of himself, but Tiffany quickly catches on to the deception, Tiffany notices Chucky moving around the trailer, but he still appears not to be alive. Tiffany then proceeds to find ways for Damien to stumble upon Chucky in the trailer. When Damien tries to have sex with Tiffany, Chucky appears sitting beside her. After Damien makes fun of Chucky, Tiffany handcuffs Damien to her bed with Chucky on his chest, and dances for them. After Damien makes fun of Chucky's size, the doll comes to life and kills Damien, torturing him by ripping his labret piercing while his hands and feet are cuffed, and suffocating him with a pillow while Tiffany watches with excitement. Chucky and Tiffany have an argument because Tiffany believed Chucky wished to marry her while still wearing a diamond ring once belonged to previous victim named Vivian Van Pelt who was strangled and dumped in a lake by Chucky during his days as the infamous Lakeshore Strangler, and that she found it on a mantle the night of his death and never took it off. Upon learning he had no intention of doing so, Tiffany locks him in a playpen, and gives him a bride doll to mock him. While Tiffany is watching Bride of Frankenstein while taking a bath, Chucky escapes the playpen and kills her by pushing the TV into her bathtub, electrocuting her to death. He then uses the same voodoo spell to transfer her soul into the bride doll, so she coul feel what he went through as a living doll. Still intent on becoming human, Chucky plans to retrieve the Heart of Damballa, an amulet named after the voodoo sky god, that was buried with Ray's body in Hackensack, New Jersey. They planned to use the bodies of Tiffany's neighbor Jesse Miller and his girlfriend Jade Kincaid as a means to return to their normal lives. Tiffany sends a message asking him to take the two dolls to Hackensack in exchange for cash. Jesse convinces Jade to go with him and helps her pack. Meanwhile, Jade's uncle Chief Warren breaks into Jesse's car and plants a bag of marijuana to frame Jesse. Chucky and Tiffany set up a car airbag to launch nails at Warren's face, then hide his body. Jesse and Jade return and begin their trip. Outside a convenience store, they are pulled over by Officer Norton, who asks to search Jesse's car for the marijuana. After he finds it, he goes to his car to report to Warren. During this time, Chucky crawls over and shoves a cloth into Norton's gas tank and lights it. This causes the car to explode, killing him. Seeing the explosion, Jesse and Jade flee the scene. Soon, they stop at a wedding chapel/hotel and get married. During that time, Warren, still alive, tries to escape, but Chucky kills him by stabbing him in the back numerous times. While in the hotel, Jesse and Jade meet a con-artist couple named Russ and Diane who steal Jesse's money. As the criminals have sex in their room, Tiffany takes a bottle of champagne and throws it at the mirror ceilling, sending down shards of glass and killing them. Amazed by the murder, Chucky reveals his true feelings for Tiffany, and proposes to her. After accepting and putting on the ring, they have sex. The next day, a maid finds the corpses of the couple, and Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend, David Plummens, who knew about their plan to elope and heard about the recent murders. He reaveals that Jesse and Jade are the main suspects for all the deaths. While searching for the source of a foul smell, David finds Warren's dead body and confronts them. Chucky and Tiffany come alive and hold them hostage with guns, ordering them to keep driving. David turns and is accidentally killed by a truck that taxes speeding, horrifying Jesse and Jade. Jesse and Jade drive away with the dolls. They are then chased by the police, which Chucky is able to shoot the cars and make them go off the road. During that time, Chucky and Tiffany reveal their plan, and direct Jesse to drive in a mobile home to evade the police by using a different vehicle. While preparing Jade for the body switch, Jade convinces her to turn against Chucky. A fight between Chucky and Tiffany ensues. Jade kicks and locks Tiffany into the oven while Jesse pushes Chucky out of the window. Chucky shoots at Jesse, causing the vehicle to run off the road and into ditch. Chucky finds and forces Jade to take him to his grave site in a cemetery within Hackensack, while Jesse takes Tiffany (very burnt, but alive) and follows them. While a caretaker is digging, Chucky shoots him in the back and orders Jade to open the casket and give him the Heart of Damballa. After she breaks it off his skeleton's neck, she throws it out at him. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages. While Jesse and Jade embrace, Chucky throws a knife into Jesse's back, and ties them for the ritual. Before Chucky starts the voodoo ritual, Tiffany distracts him by kissing him while she pulls the knife out of his pocket, stabbing him in the back, telling him why she tells him that they belong dead. They fight until he stab her in the heart, where she collapses to the ground. Jesse knocks Chucky to the ground into his grave who demands to be let out. Investigator Lieutenant Preston arrives to see Jade pointing a gun into the hole. Jade shoots Chucky six times while he yells he'll come bacl as he always comes back. Preston contacts the police, saying that Jesse and Jade are innocent of the murders and sends the couple away. While stumbling upon and investigating Tiffany's doll body, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll before dying. The baby doll attacks Preston as the scene cuts to a black screen. ''Seed of Chucky'' ''Curse of Chucky'' Appearances in other media *Chucky appears in the Robot Chicken episode, Plastic Buffet, where he is torned to pieces by the "Lettuce Head Kids" (a parody of the Cabbage Patch Kids), which are then killed by Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Trivia *His real name, Charles Lee Ray, is derived from the names of three notorious killers, Charles Manson, Lee Harvey Oswald, and James Earl Ray. Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Killer Toys Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Parents Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Gunmen Category:Liars Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Brutes Category:Knifemen Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Married Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Mature Category:Axemen Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Trap Masters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bombers Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Scarred Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Family Murderer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Blackmailers Category:Hammerer Category:Killjoy Category:Complete Monster Category:Vandals Category:Cheater Category:Sociopaths Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Opportunists Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Father of the Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mascots Category:In love villains Category:Universal Villains Category:Magic Category:Slashers Category:Mongers Category:Supernatural Category:Successful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Rapists Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Bullies Category:Selfish Villains Category:Possessor Category:Scapegoat Category:Hungry Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived villains Category:Betrayed Category:Halloween Villains